Together again
by sexc violet
Summary: after a battle with slade,robin leaves breaking the group apart.but 5 years later a certain letter will bring the team back together RobXStar,BbXrae


story summery:

after a battle with slade robin is badly injured,the other titans try to help him but he gets all mad and says he doesnt need their help and stoms off saying he doesnt need this and he quits.having no leader the titans seperate one by one.

5 years after they seperate, a sertain red haired alien organises a reunion.

"TOGETHER AGAIN!"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

dicks eye lids slightly after hearing his alarm go off, he turns the alarm off stretches for a bit and then heads toward the bathroom.

he looks in the mirror and flicks his long black hair behind his shoulders and stares for a while,he no longer had his mask on he only wore one when he was on duty as nightwing,but during the day he was just regular dick grayson.

he had also gotten alot taller, and his build had gotten alot bigger.

he stepped into his shower and turned it on steam filled his large bathroom he leaned against the shower and thought of the good days when he was robin. dick often thought about the days when he was leader of the teen titans and where he would be if he didnt leave.

he grabbed the shampoo and lathered it in his hands smiling to himself about how starfire used to try and get him to use her shampoo.

FLASHBACK

starfire: friend robin you must try this new hair soap i bought at the mall!

robin stared at the product and read the label,it saidgirls sleek straight shampoo, for the girl who wants to stand out!

robin smiled shyly

Robin: star..thats girls shampoo..

starfire: o but friend robin you are not a girl..

robin: exactly, thats why i cant use it.but its a good shampoo for you star

starfire looks at the bottle and sighs

starfire: yes my hair is in much need of the straight sleekness

robin: no star thats not what i..

but starfire didnt hear him she had already walked away

robin: meant...

END FLASHBACK

dick rubbed the shampoo into his hair " i should have told her she had beautiful hair,but its a bit to late now" robin finished his shower and rapped a towel around himself

he was about to get ready for work when he heard a knock at the door, not wanting to answer it because he was just in a towel he yelled out "ill be there in a minute" he quickly threw on a pair on jeans

he walked over to the door and opened the door just a little bit to peak out but no one was there,he looked down and seen a letter at the bottom of his door it said"to robin" in fancy writing dick was shocked to pick up the letter because no one knew that he used to be robin.

dick closed the door and sat down at his kitchen table to read the letter,he opened it and it said

dear robin,

i would like to invite you to a titans reuinion,

it will be heald this afternoon at titans tower

i will understand if you can not come,but please try

beastboy cyborg and raven have already informed

me that they can come,and they are also eager to see you

i will hopefully see you soon

love always starfire

dick read over the letter a few times to make sure his eyes wern't playing tricks on him.

he folded the letter up and put it in his pocket, and sloched into his chair thinking if he should go or not..and if he does who will he go as dick grayson? nightwing? or even robin.. there were so many things he had to think over..but the biggest question was... will starfire forgive me?

kory smiled at herself for doing such a good job, the tower was fully decorated.when she first arrived there were cobwebs on the walls and dust everywhere but she had maniged to clean it up. she put a ladder up to the wall so she could reach the roof to pin up the banner that said "welcome titans!" she nearly had the pin in when she heard a emotionless voice say

" nice banner star"

kory reconised that voice anywhere and forgot all about the banner and flew over to hug raven,suprisingly raven hugged back.

raven had not changed a great deal..her hair was still the same length except died black her skin was still pale but not as pale as it used to be and she had gotten a little taller she wore a dark blue tank top with long sleves and black hipster pants,the only thing she kept from her outfit was her belt that she wore loosly over her hips.

starfire on the other hand looked different then she used to,she had her long red hair with blonde streaks through it tied in a pony with a pink ribbon tied to it, she still had the same green eyes but slightly less coloured orange in her skin.she wore a purple tank top and tight hipster jeans ans on her wrist was a bracelet with sliver stars on it.

kory: "raven i have missed you so much"

raven: "missed you to star"

kory: "umm..actually raven..i am no longer known as star fire but as kory"

raven looked puzzled for a second but then smiled

raven:"well then i missed you..kory"

when they broke the hug star picked up the banner she dropped and started to climb the ladder again

'i am so glad fried raven is here i cant wait for the others to get here...especially robin'

END OF CHAPTER

well theres my first chapter,review please! XxX 3 Amy


End file.
